Diez Espadas
by AlwenaRin
Summary: 10 drabbles (ou plus?) sur les Espadas, leurs situations, leurs sentiments, leurs rêves... Rating variable, vérifiez au début de chaque chapitre!
1. Loneliness

Rating : K

Pairing : Starkk, Lylynette, mention aux autres Arrancars et Aizen.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, sinon ils seraient encore tous vivants. Sauf Aaroniero.

* * *

Loneliness.

Toujours seul sur le sable, toujours seul parmi les Menos, toujours seul parmi les Adjuchas et toujours seul parmi les Vasto Lordes. Toujours seul même en tuant, et encore plus seul en mangeant et en dormant. Il n'avait pas conscience de lui-même. Il ne savait même pas dire « moi ». Alors il se désignait comme il désignait ses ennemis, ses proies et la lune, par « il » ou par « elle ». Il n'avait aucune idée du temps et de la vie, aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il y était toujours.

Et puis il se demanda si il ne pouvait pas voyager avec un compagnon. Peut-être comprendrait-il mieux ce qu'il faisait. Mais le Menos ne savait pas parler il le mangea. L'Adjuchas l'attaqua sans lui laisser le temps de parler il le tua. Le Vasto Lordes éclata d'un rire guttural et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Alors il continua seul sa balade dans le désert du Hueco Mundo.

Puis il décida de se diviser. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il ne savait pas qui il était seul, alors si il était deux, peut-être pourra-t-il comprendre.

Alors il devint « je » et elle fut « elle ».

Je ne me lassais jamais de Lylynette. Elle courrait, parlait, chantait, me réprimandait et riait. Elle me donna un nom, Starkk. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là, pourquoi je errais sur cette terre, mais sa présence m'ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités. Peut-être étais-je destiné à vouloir passer ma vie avec cette partie de moi à mes côtés. Peut-être étais-je chargé de la protéger, ou de me battre avec elle.

Mais très vite, elle se sentit aussi seule que moi. A deux « nous », nous étions seuls comme j'étais seul avant elle. Alors nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre, alors nous chassions ensemble, alors nous dormions ensemble et nous faillîmes presque redevenir un seul.

Et Aizen arriva et nous changea. Nous crûmes que nous serions enfin avec des amis, des compagnons, que la solitude partait. Et nous avons rencontré les autres, les avons combattu et nous les avons tous battu. Et arrivés au sommet, nous fûmes de nouveaux seuls. On est seul quand on est puissant.


	2. Sunset

Rating : K

Pairing : Barragan, Aizen.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Et je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce personnage, donc c'est sûrement très éloigné de la réalité du manga. Toutes mes excuses!...

* * *

Sunset.

La plupart des cultures ont toujours considéré les personnes âgées comme l'incarnation vivante de la sagesse et des paroles de bon sens les aînés ont toujours appris à leurs enfants et aux enfants de leurs enfants comment se comporter et ce qui était bon ou mauvais à faire.

Quand Barragan était arrivé au Hueco Mundo, c'est son âge en plus de sa force qui ont fait que les Hollows de tout le désert l'ont respecté et considéré comme chef. Il se voyait plus comme un grand-père bienveillant qu'un roi tyrannique dans leurs yeux, il les protégeait plus qu'il ne les gouvernait. Ils vivaient ensemble dans des ruines faites de murs où on voyait le ciel et ses étoiles en levant les yeux. Il avait été heureux durant cette période d'insouciance où il ne faisait que ouvrir des passages pour ses enfants dans le monde des humains pour qu'ils se nourrissent. Il y avait toujours ce pincement au cœur quand ils ne revenaient pas, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient rencontré un Shinigami il y avait la fierté quand ils revenaient en ayant tué un de ces maudits esprits habillés de noir.

Et puis Aizen est arrivé. Le Shinigami a fait semblant de tuer la moitié de ses sujets, de ses enfants pour montrer sa supériorité sur ce qu'il croyait être le roi despotique de cette terre désolée. Et Barragan s'est plié devant lui pour protéger les Hollows qui lui avaient fait confiance en se soumettant à lui. Jamais Aizen ne comprendrait ce besoin irrationnel de se jeter devant lui pour épargner les derniers Hollows de ce qui deviendra Las Noches, ce palais fermé et si faux avec son soleil artificiel.


	3. Sacrifize

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Harribel, Aizen, Sun-Sun, Appache et Mira-Rose.

**Disclaimer :** Je n'en suis pas du tout fière, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... Je tenterais de le reprendre plus tard!

Bleach n'est pas mien. Ca ne saurait tardé.

* * *

Sacrifize.

Pour elles, elle avait tout sacrifié. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie paisible, l'insouciance de n'avoir à protéger qu'elle même. Elle ne pouvait plus aller et venir sans rien devoir à personne, elle ne pouvait plus contempler seule la lune et les étoiles du Hueco Mundo. Il lui était impossible de dormir dans le calme, de manger paisiblement. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter de la façon qui lui plaisait.

Elle devait écouter leurs disputes, leurs lamentations. Elle devait intervenir avant qu'un autre Arrancar ou un Hollow de quelque nature ne les attaque. Elle devait chasser pour elles quand elles étaient blessées, soit par un combat contre le monde extérieur, soit par une de leurs nombreuses disputes. Mais elle le faisait quand même car c'était dans sa nature de souffrir pour les autres. Dans sa vie humaine, elle avait tout fait pour que les autres l'aime, et cela l'avait conduite ensuite à être une âme perdue. Plus forte que les autres âmes qui deviennent Hollow, elle a su se glisser dans chaque corps qui pensait l'avoir mangée pour le prendre par surprise. Le sacrifice pour les autres n'empêchait pas chez elle la ruse personnelle. Elle avait grandi ainsi, se glissant de corps en corps, prenant possession du Menos, de l'Adjuchas. Elle était devenue elle-même, finalement, par le sacrifice des autres âmes.

Tout cela pour finir par se sacrifier pour Aizen, ici, face au gamin Shinigami.


	4. Desolation

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Barragan, Gin, Aizen, Tosen.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à moi!

* * *

_Desolation._

Parfois, Ulquiorra regardait les autres Espadas autour de lui et les trouvait plus énergiques, plus caractériels, plus vivants que les humains. Il se demandait alors qui il avait été dans sa vie humaine pour être devenu un être si vide de sens et d'émotions.

* * *

Si il n'avait pas d'émotions, Ulquiorra avait un sens de l'observation très pointu. Il analysait les faits et les gestes des autres membres de l'Espada à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cependant, ce qu'il voyait ne l'aidait pas à comprendre. L'agressivité de Grimmjow, la jalousie de Nnoitra, la folie de Szayel ou la condescendance de Barragan le laissait de marbre et ne l'effleurait qu'à peine alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux sans se retourner. Même son respect envers Aizen-sama, Gin-sama ou Tozen-sama n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Il le faisait parce c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il se battait, il exécutait, il dormait sur ordre parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout cela. Rien ne l'attirait, rien ne le révulsait.

Si il devait ne ressentir qu'une seule chose, ce devait être la curiosité. Seule la curiosité le menait de l'avant. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il irait avant de ressentir une pointe de dégoût, de haine, pour Aizen, pour lui, pour les autres. Il voulait voir ce dont étaient capables les êtres avec des sentiments. Les réactions qu'ils avaient en interagissant le laissaient sur sa faim. Il voulait toujours plus, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, pourquoi, comment... Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils entre eux si ils étaient dans le même camp ? Pourquoi Grimmjow insistait pour le combattre alors qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre ? Pourquoi Nnoitra regardait parfois le désert avec effroi, alors qu'il savait que Neliel ne reviendrait pas ? Pourquoi Szayel faisait ces expériences qui ne servaient à rien sinon à détruire les murs de Las Noches ou tuer ses Fraccions ? Pourquoi Barragan ne s'inclinait toujours pas devant Aizen, alors qu'il avait bien vu que le Shinigami était plus puissant que lui ?

Parfois, la nuit, alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ces questions, il enlevait son œil afin de revoir les actes de ses congénères. Il essayait de regarder sous un autre angle, de répéter la scène des dizaines de fois, de la ralentir, parfois de l'accélérer pour comprendre, comprendre comment les autres faisaient pour être vivants. Si vivants, alors que lui n'était qu'une poupée de matière dans les mains de ceux qui savaient le manipuler. Il pouvait passer la nuit sur ces questions et arriver le matin à la réunion du jour sans avoir dormi. Mais cela ne se remarquait pas, car son expression ne changeait toujours pas.

Alors il essaya de ne plus dormir plusieurs jours de suite. Ça ne marchait pas. Il ne ressentait pas de fatigue. Il essaya de se faire mal, mais il guérit avant d'avoir pu avoir mal. Il se laissa malmener par Grimmjow dans une bagarre. Elle finit cependant assez rapidement à son avantage après qu'il ait vu que la douleur n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il essaya de manger des Arrancars de second rang, mais il n'éprouva ni dégoût, ni plaisir.

Lassé de ses échecs, il partit chercher la fille dans le monde des humains.


End file.
